


Christmas drunkenness

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 這是亂世佳人的卡總與暴亂的首次愛愛～提前過聖誕節囉～(太早





	Christmas drunkenness

 

精明幹練的生命基金會執行長卡爾頓．德瑞克先生在他有記憶以來從未喝醉過。

然而這天，卻失控了。

 

參加完生命基金會為了提升形象而舉辦的聖誕晚會後，喝了點薄酒的卡爾頓回到家，整個晚會都不發一語的暴亂探出頭來，奇怪地凝視著卡爾頓。

「怎麼了？」卡爾頓回以暴亂一個微笑，喝過酒的他有些放鬆，表情也比較柔和，但這不是暴亂凝視他的主因。

「你喝醉以後會發生什麼？」暴亂瞇起眼睛，他從宿主的記憶裡遍尋不著喝醉的記憶，記憶中的卡爾頓總是極力阻止自己受酒精擺布，在拿到酒杯的瞬間開始，便會依照與生俱來的數感與對不同酒類的濃度了解進行計算，一喝到定量的酒精就會停下。

這樣嚴謹的控制讓暴亂好奇了起來，卡爾頓似乎就在防範著什麼，然而真實原因絕對不是擔心自己酒後失態這麼簡單。

面對暴亂的提問，卡爾頓有些不自在地鬆開領帶，「我沒試過，但其他人的反應讓我不敢恭維。」

卡爾頓聯想到的景象流入暴亂的腦中，那是許多不同的人喝醉以後發酒瘋的模樣，譬如大哭大笑、纏著卡爾頓吐露心事，或者一口吐在餐盤上等等。暴亂盯著優雅的卡爾頓許久，想像了一下他喝醉以後的反應，奇怪的是，暴亂不僅沒有反感，甚至還對可能會如此頹廢無能的卡爾頓起了興趣。

「你擔心在外出醜？」暴亂笑了起來，總是介意外在形象的宿主在小地方上的糾結讓他感到十分有趣，「就不好奇自己喝醉酒以後的模樣？」

暴亂蠱惑似地附在卡爾頓耳邊低語，「那要是遇到不可抗力的狀況……你該怎麼辦呢？」

「讓我們確認你喝醉後的模樣。」暴亂伸出銀灰色的觸手替卡爾頓停下的手卸下領帶，「再喝一點。」

不知道是暴亂誘惑的言語，抑或是卡爾頓本來就挺好奇自己喝醉後的反應，卡爾頓拿了兩個玻璃杯，從酒櫃裡取來白蘭地，坐在廚房吧檯給暴亂與自己各倒了半杯。

「晚會的酒精已經到臨界值了，我想這樣的量應該就會跨越清醒的門檻。」卡爾頓拿起酒杯，朝著暴亂微微一笑，「但是、獨飲太無趣了。」

心領神會的暴亂凝聚出半身，依照宿主的想法端起了酒杯，「的確。」

 

暴亂邊觀察著宿主喝酒的反應，邊皺著眉頭一點一點地喝下辛口的飲料。

卡爾頓喝酒的時候十分安靜。他總是仔細地品味著酒的口感，才緩緩地嚥下，也許是酒精開始發揮作用，暴亂感覺到卡爾頓的體溫逐漸上升，用以控制卡爾頓舉止的理性想法逐漸淡化，他睜著略顯迷濛的眼睛，望向喝了許久，杯裡卻還留有大半白蘭地的暴亂。

「暴亂……」卡爾頓笑了笑，將自己所剩的酒一飲而盡，「這樣浪費可不行。」

他慢慢地湊近暴亂，端起他面前的酒啜了一口，「太辛口了？說實話，我原本以為你會一口氣喝光的。」

「那樣做，你怎麼盡興？」暴亂放任卡爾頓慢慢地喝掉自己面前的酒，酒的味道如何一直都不是他在意的，卡爾頓的反應才是。

聽聞共生體這麼說，卡爾頓微微地笑了起來。

這時的卡爾頓體溫越來越高，臉上也染上緋紅，心跳比平時要快得些。

觀察完宿主反應的暴亂分心地將自己體內的酒精代謝掉，等他處理掉體內的酒精後，他才發現卡爾頓那粉色的唇正湊了過來，不明白宿主打算做什麼的暴亂愣了一秒，而就在他遲疑的瞬間，溫潤的唇貼上了他的嘴角。

他清晰地感受到卡爾頓加快的心跳與攀升的體溫，以及宛如封印多年卻在此時被解放的慾望。

起先，卡爾頓只是細細地啃吻著暴亂的嘴角，受到宿主反應影響的暴亂下意識地收起尖銳的利齒，扶著卡爾頓的臉反吻，這個舉動像按下了卡爾頓的開關，他開始大膽地將舌頭伸進暴亂的嘴裡，一手扶著暴亂的後腦勺，一點一點地加重親吻的力道。

由宿主那裡傳來的渴求不斷地流入暴亂的意識中，他開始分不清什麼是宿主所希望的，又什麼是發自他內心所意圖的。

他們的唇舌交纏在一塊兒，時而猛烈、時而纏綿地相吻著，然後卡爾頓脫下了自己的西裝外套隨手扔在地上，起身與暴亂狂亂地邊吻邊走入臥室。

與卡爾頓心意相通的暴亂幫忙解著他的襯衫釦子，而就在他專注地替宿主寬衣解帶的那刻，他被卡爾頓溫柔而強硬地壓在床上，尚未反應過來的暴亂被卡爾頓用鼻尖蹭著臉頰，粗喘著聲的宿主以帶著醉意的眼神看著他，低聲道：「我想要你。」

微熱的氣息輕輕地拂在暴亂的臉上，總算搞清楚宿主打算對自己做什麼的暴亂沉著臉，一翻身將卡爾頓壓在身下，「你最好別後悔。」

暴亂將卡爾頓下身礙事的衣服盡數褪去，用他的巨掌搓揉著已經因為情慾而脹起的分身，對照著卡爾頓想對自己做的每個行為，一點一點地回饋在卡爾頓身上。

他溫柔地由卡爾頓的下體沿途留下綴吻至胸口，聽著他逐漸粗重的呼吸，伸出他的舌頭撩撥地由肩頸舔至耳後，然後才在頸邊以柔化後的牙齒留下泛紅的齒痕，感覺宿主欲求達到尖峰的暴亂接著凝聚出與卡爾頓同樣硬挺卻大上一圈的銀灰色分身，抵上卡爾頓的後穴。

未經人事的卡爾頓按住暴亂的肩膀，喘著粗氣：「暴亂……不是這樣。」

「是這樣。」暴亂握住卡爾頓嘗試阻止自己的手，「這是你打算做的事。」

他察覺了宿主在自己進入時的痛苦，無師自通地以黏液進行潤滑，這才順利地挺入。

剛接受自己的宿主反射性地起了排斥反應，內壁受刺激後不斷地收縮著，暴亂微微地瞇起眼睛，更加深入地挺了進去。

「啊……」突如其來的酥麻感刺激得卡爾頓弓起身子，同樣接收到相同感受的暴亂愣了愣，不自覺地開始抽動起下身，給卡爾頓帶來一陣又一陣的快感。

這強烈又前所未有的快感讓卡爾頓的分身脹得發疼，他伸出手想給自己套弄，卻被暴亂的銀灰色巨爪給阻止了，「抓緊我。」

「什麼？」卡爾頓不明就裡地被抬了起來，脹痛著的下體被微涼的東西纏上，猶如他所期望的那樣被套弄著，每一下都恰到好處，然而體內的異物並沒有歇停，在逐漸爬升的慾望裡像催化劑一般助長著，讓卡爾頓不禁放蕩地呻吟起來。

「哈啊、暴亂，太快了……」感受超出自己掌控的卡爾頓沒來由地畏懼起來，與高漲的慾望及高懸著的快感拉鋸著，他一邊擔心即將迎來的攻頂，一邊又極為期待這從未體會的感覺，他矛盾地抗拒著暴亂的行為，卻又情不自禁地摟著他的頸子主動湊上粉唇與其擁吻。

宿主矛盾的心情讓暴亂緩了下來，卻又被隨之而來的空虛情緒鼓舞著重新開始，而這樣一推一拉的過程似乎給卡爾頓帶來了更上一層的快感，約束著他行為的無形枷鎖徹底崩毀，比方才更加煽情嫵媚地呼喚著共生體的名字：「暴亂……噢、暴亂……啊、啊，更多、給我更多——」

一股炙熱的濁白液體射出，與宿主同時體會高潮的暴亂仰著頭望向天花板許久，發現宿主劇烈收縮的後穴像在渴求著什麼，又不由自主地動起了腰。

還不夠。暴亂持續刺激著他所發現的敏感處，他還想要更多。

 

 

隔日的卡爾頓頭疼地醒來，卻驚恐地發現自己一絲不掛，甚至腰部還有些疼痛。

他嘗試回想著自己前一天的記憶，確定自己沒有帶女人回家以後的卡爾頓鬆了口氣，卻發現自己床側正躺著他的銀灰色共生體夥伴，撐著臉盯著他。

對了、他記得昨天是跟暴亂討論到喝醉的反應……隨著記憶一點一點地恢復，卡爾頓的臉越來越紅，他沒想到自己喝醉後會失控成這樣，剛想對自己的共生體夥伴致歉，卻被摀住嘴巴。

「我知道你想說什麼。」暴亂面無表情地看著他，「但我想說的是……」

他一把將卡爾頓摟進懷裡，以強壯的臂彎困住他羞紅了臉的宿主，「我不討厭你的醉後失態，但你是對的，在外頭可不能喝醉。」

「如果你主動給別人投懷送抱。」暴亂湊近卡爾頓的耳邊，「我應該會毫不猶豫地咬去對方的腦袋，再像昨天一樣好好地疼愛你一整晚。」

 

這年的聖誕節，卡爾頓．德瑞克深刻地體驗到自己酒醉失態的模樣，並且在之後比以往更加嚴謹地恪守著自己的飲酒原則。

 

 

 


End file.
